cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Liotta
Ray Liotta (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Something Wild (1986)'' [Ray Sinclair]: Accidentally stabbed in the stomach when he runs into the knife that Jeff Daniels is holding, during a fight in the bathroom, he dies off-camera after staggering out into a hallway. *''Field of Dreams (1989)'' [Shoeless Joe Jackson]: Plays the ghost of Shoeless Joe Jackson, who died of a heart attack at age 63; however, in the movie, he manifests himself in his baseball-playing prime. *''Unlawful Entry (1992)'' [Officer Pete Davis]: Shot several times in the chest with his own gun by Kurt Russell in Kurt's home (who makes it look like contrived self defense) at the end of a struggle. His body is later seen as Kurt steps outside *''Turbulence (1997)'' [Ryan Weaver]: Shot in the head (blowing open the back of his head) at point blank range by Lauren Holly as he lunges at her on the airplane at the end of a fight. *''Phoenix (1998)'' [Harry Collins]: Fatally wounded; he dies in a car crash shortly after killing Tom Noonan. *''Forever Mine'' (1999) [Mark Brice]: Bludgeoned repeatedly against a stone step at the end of a struggle with Joseph Fiennes. *''Hannibal (2001)'' [Paul Krendler]: Has the top of his head cut off by Anthony Hopkins; the actual procedure occurred off-screen, but we see Anthony remove the top of Ray's skull and take out part of his brain at the dinner table, while Julianne Moore looks on in horror. Ray is still alive during this sequence, but it's unlikely that he survives the ordeal. *''Narc (2002)'' [Henry Oak]: Shot in the back by Jason Patric when Ray tries to kill two suspects, he dies while Jason questions him. *''Identity (2003)'' [Rhodes]: Shot several times in the chest by John Cusack in a shoot-out outside the hotel. *''Control'' (2004) [Lee Ray Oliver]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by an FBI agent while Willem Dafoe looks on helplessly; he dies in Willem's arms shortly afterwards. *''Revolver (2005)'' [Macha]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head; we hear the shot after the screen cuts to black. *''Smokin' Aces (2006)'' [Donald Carruthers]: Stabbed and shot in the chest by Nestor Carbonell in an elevator; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ryan Reynolds. *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007)'' [Gallian]: Throat slit at the end of a swordfight with Jason Statham, after being stabbed in the back by Claire Forlani. *''Powder Blue (2008)'' [Jack Doheny]: Frozen to death after being caught in a snowstorm while searching for Jessica Biel. (Thanks to Nilescu and Andrew) *''La Linea - The Line (2009)'' [Mark Shields]: Shot in the stomach by Esai Morales; he dies some time later in the back seat of a taxi. *''Charlie St. Cloud (2010)'' [Florio Ferrente]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. (Thanks to Kayla and ND) *''The Son of No One (2011)'' [Marion Mathers]: Shot to death by Tracy Morgan as he tries to goad Tracy into killing Channing Tatum. *''Street Kings 2: Motor City (2011)'' [Marty Kingston]: Shot in the head by Shawn Hatosy. (Thanks to Arben) *''Killing Them Softly (2012)'' [Markie Trattman]: Shot repeatedly by Brad Pitt in a drive-by shooting, causing Ray to crash his car (to be then hit at high speed by two vehicles). (Thanks to Tim, Matthew, and ND) *''Blackway (2015): Shot in the chest with a double barreled shotgun by Anthony Hopkins. *Sticky Notes '''(The Last Dance) ''(2016) ' [''Jack Morehead]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. TV Deaths *''ER: Time of Death (2004)'' [Charlie Metcalf]: Dies of liver failure due to longtime alcohol abuse; he dies in the hospital while talking to Mekhi Phifer (while hallucinating that he's talking to his son). *''Texas Rising (2015 TV Mini-series)'' [Lorca]: Shot in the stomach by a Mexican boy, whose family Ray murdered several months earlier. Video Game Deaths *''Mob of the Dead (2013)'' [Billy Handsome]: Devoured by a group of zombies in prison. Connections *Ex-Mr. Michelle Grace (producer). *Father of Karsen Liotta Gallery Gallian's death.png|Ray Liotta in In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale Rayliotta.jpg|Ray Liotta in Identity Hannibal1.jpg|Ray Liotta in Hannibal Davis' death.png|Ray Liotta in Unlawful Entry Liotta, Ray Category:Voice Actors Liotta, Ray Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Liotta, Ray Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by disease Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:Prisoners Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:MGM Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Mystery Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Dominick and Eugene Category:ER cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Hannah Montana cast members Category:Modern Family cast members Category:School Stars Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by accidental stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Jail Survivors Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:War veterans